Promised I would find a little solace
by allis-lcw
Summary: Morgana est sur le point de s'endormir chez les druides pour la première fois.


-1_Promised I would find a little solace_

**Série : **_Merlin_

**Diclaimer : **_Merlin _et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter dans un but non lucratif. En revanche l'idée de l'histoire sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau donc si vous voulez l'utiliser (je ne vois pas bien pourquoi, mais bon) demandez-le moi avant.

**Spoiler : **2x03 _The nightmare begins_

**Statut : **Finie

**Rating : **K

**Genre : **Général

**N/A : **Oneshot pour le challenge 2 du Comité de Protection des Auteurs de Fics

Titre inspiré de la chanson _Weak and Powerless _de **A Perfect Circle**, plus spécialement dans le contexte d'un fanmix sur Morgana réalisé par sherrilina sur lj

**Résumé : **Morgana est sur le point de s'endormir chez les druides pour la première fois.

La tête de Morgana se posa lentement sur l'oreiller. Il était inconfortable et trop mou, le matériau qui se trouvait à l'intérieur était trop disparate et formait des petites boules désagréables au contact de sa tête, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire, pas plus que le contact du sol si près de son corps ne la dérangeait. Elle était habituée à beaucoup plus de luxe et de confort mais il y avait quelque chose dans ce lit, dans ce campement qui la faisait se sentir chez elle. Elle pensait que c'était la magie des druides tout autour qui la rendait si calme ou peut-être n'était-ce que les restes du poison du scorpion géant qui l'avait attaqué un peu plus tôt dans la journée... mais elle penchait pour la magie qui l'entourait. Depuis qu'elle était revenue à elle, elle avait eu le sentiment d'appartenir quelque part, elle se sentait la bienvenue parmi les druides. Elle avait beau avoir vécu presque toute sa vie à Camelot, sous la garde de Uther, dans un château avec le confort maximum, il y avait toujours eu quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Elle ne s'était jamais réellement sentie chez elle. Plus les années avaient passé, plus son malaise s'était amplifié, sans parler de ses cauchemars qui avec le temps étaient devenus de plus en plus réel, de plus en plus terrifiant. Ils l'empêchaient de dormir car elle luttait contre le sommeil pour ne pas rêver, s'endormant la plupart du temps contre sa volonté. Les remèdes de Gaius n'avaient plus aucun effet et les bras rassurants de Gwen ne faisaient pas partir les cauchemars même si ils arrivaient à la calmer lorsqu'elle se réveillait en sursaut. Mais ici elle avait la sensation qu'elle ne ferait pas de cauchemars, pas cette nuit.

Elle ferma les yeux en souriant. Elle était sur le point de s'endormir lorsque le bas de sa jambe commença à la lancer, elle avait l'impression que le poison se mettait à marteler son pied, à réchauffer le sang sous sa peau mais elle n'essaya pas de bouger ou de faire quoique ce soit pour faire partir la douleur. Elle souriait toujours. Tout paraissait si simple ici. Il lui suffisait de se laisser envahir par la douleur, par la chaleur et son corps ne protestait plus, au contraire cette douleur en devenait presque agréable, la rendant somnolente. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus sentir le bas de sa jambe, comme si ce n'était plus qu'une sensation de douleur aigu qui existait et c'était cela même qui ne faisait plus mal, la douleur s'était transformée en sensation continue et si violente qu'elle avait l'impression que c'était quelque chose de normal et que tout allait se finir après cette dernière lancée de douleur.

Elle serra la couverture contre son corps. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était seule dans ce lit de camp. Elle venait à peine de réaliser que Gwen n'était pas là avec elle. Elle avait passé tant de nuit avec elle dans sa chambre, Gwen contre son corps la nuit, la serrant dans ses bras et lui caressant les cheveux comme une enfant pour la rassurer. Le souffle chaud de Gwen le long de son épaule. Elle laissa échapper un souffle rapide. Gwen lui manquait, mais elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision en fuyant Camelot. Elle ne pouvait pas y rester, elle ne devait pas y rester. Gwen survivrait. Elle avait Merlin, elle avait Arthur. Aussi soudainement qu'elle avait pensé à Gwen elle oublia son cheminement de pensées et ses paupières se firent plus lourdes.

Elle s'endormit.

--- * ---

La mince rideau qui séparait ce qui constituait les deux pièces de la tente s'ouvrit. Mordred se glissa dans la petite ouverture qu'il avait créée avec sa main droite et avança près du corps endormi de Morgana. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau et regarda son visage paisible. Il aimait s'immiscer dans son esprit. Il avait le pouvoir de la calmer, de lui faire oublier ses soucis et de ne plus lui faire ressentir la douleur comme quelque chose de déplaisant et d'insupportable. Il aimait ce pouvoir sur elle. Il aimait être capable de pouvoir la calmer ou au contraire de l'angoisser, de l'exciter. Mais il ne voulait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs pour cela, pas encore. Il lui était toujours redevable de lui avoir sauver la vie, alors il l'aidait comme il le pouvait. Et cela était beaucoup plus facile lorsqu'elle était si proche de lui physiquement.

Il finit par s'asseoir et l'observa attentivement, se concentrant sur les traits de son visage essayant de déceler ses rêves, ses émotions par le biais de sa physionomie. Mais cela était trop difficile, alors il se concentra sur son esprit à la place et entra dans ses rêves, dans ses pensées. Il allait l'apaiser. Pour cette nuit.

allis

22h52

09/10/2009


End file.
